Dark Secrets Of The Past
by blackraven1412BR
Summary: Mikan is hidding a secret from her friends... its about her past, what if someone from her past shows up and want her back..... hope you like it... please review
1. Chapter 1 BIRTH OF THE S ALICE

**Thank you very much for those who review in my first fanfic: Don't Think Of Me... I'll try to think of a better story for it's sequel... Please review on this Too Please so i may know if you like it... thnx... :)**

Chapter 1 The Birth of S Alice

**T**he night's moisture hung heavily to the air it was a new moon night. Izumo Inu, he has a long silver hair almost touching the ground. His eyes are cold blue cat's eyes; he is the head of the Inu clan. The Inu clan renowned ninja assassins, they are masters in killing techniques, all martial arts and also in ninja techniques. The Inu Clan does not use any weapons in combat. Instead, they uses their hands that change into razor sharp claws at will, delivering a swift and fatal attack that can rip out beating hearts or behead opponents in a split second. They live at on top of Mt. Kamikōchi, a popular destination for hikers and mountain climbers, lies at the centre of the northern Japanese Alps. Serious climbers who wish to tackle peaks above 3,000 m (9,842 ft) have several from which to choose, though there are plenty of routes for the less adventurous. But no one that ever saw their mansion on top because in was shadowed by a barrier which gives a chilling feeling to those hikers who nears it. But, if ever some hikers get pass the barrier which is very rare they well see a giant golden gate with diamonds, if the hikers try to touch the gate they will be electicuted, and if they don't which is also rare they are safe but if they got out of the barrier they wont remember what they saw. So no civilians can tell that there is a hidden mansion on Mt. Kamikōchi. Izumo was heading back home to see his new born baby, as he made his way across the valley, his ears picked up a loud scream that resounded in the distance, he ran off into the trees where the scream had come from, still unsure that this was the right course of action he sniffed the air. Almost automatically the scent of blood hit his nostrils. As he approached, he could hear the female screaming at the man as she tried a pathetic attempt to be let go. Letting loose a low and threatening growl, he stepped out into the small clearing his eyes automatically locking on the form of the man. The man cringed when it saw him but oddly it didn't turn and run, even though it knew that it had no chance in hell at defeating him, instead the man lunged forward. Surprisingly the man wasn't headed for him, following the man's trajectory; he saw the female. She was lying upon her side; blood was streaming out from between her legs as she tried to move away, her yukata was stained with mud and now blood. Her once clean and kept hair was now a dirty mess; her eyes were wide with fear and pain as a contraction swept through her still quivering form.

'She's giving birth...Hmph, stupid female, she has no chance of survival.' he just watched as the man landed before the woman, expecting the man to just kill the woman he waited, but yet again the man surprised him, instead of killing the woman the man bent down and spoke kindly to the woman.

"Calm yourself woman, I am not going to harm you...I've come for your child," the woman's face shifted between relieved and frightened at the man's words,

"Why?" Instead of answering the man got to its feet and faced Izumo,

"I will not let you take this woman, we need her child, let me leave with her now and I swear never to enter your lands again." Izumo's curiosity was perked at the mans straight forward statement, directing his attentions to the woman; Izumo studied her form.

'...hmmm, there seems to be something strange about her, it is odd yet familiar'

"Tell me why you want her child and I might consider letting you leave with it," the man flinched at his powerful words, Izumo had made sure that his voice had a tone that told the man to cut the crap or die. Taking a slight step back the man slowly responded, its voice quaking with fear,

"The child is an S Alice. Her value is great to us, we have been waiting a long time for such a child to be born and now that she is almost among us I must return with her so that she may be trained properly. Now, I have respectfully answered your question, may I leave now?" Izumo was frozen in place and had not heard anything the man had said after he mentioned 'S Alice' moving forward, Izumo came to a stop before the human, and she was shaking horribly as she tried to keep her child inside of her instead of giving birth. The man took the chance and lunged at Izumo, not even turning around, Izumo sliced the man in half with one stroke of his claws. Licking the blood off his nails, Izumo turned his attention back to the woman before him,

"Woman...did you understand what that man said about your un-born daughter?"

"Y...Yes..." barely keeping in her screams the woman held a steady stare with Izumo.

"Good, then I have nothing to explain, I will go right to the point then. I want your child and either you are going to give birth to her naturally or I shall remove her from your lifeless corpse, the choice is yours." The woman's face lost it's color completely at Izumo's last words, glancing about to see if any help was coming, the woman directed her attention back to Izumo knowing that this was her only choice if she wanted her daughter to live.

"As you wish, but please allow me to raise my child if I survive the birthing process, that is all I ask." Nodding his head in quick approval, Izumo choked back a gag as he lifted the woman up into his arms and let his Alice a traveling cloud appear, stepping onto it he felt the woman shift her weight so that she could breathe without it touching Izumo's face. Izumo ignored the woman as he directed his cloud towards his home, after a few minutes of traveling Izumo touched down.

"Master Izumo welcome back...your wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy she" the maids greeted.

"Silence! I need a healer, this woman is having trouble in the birthing process, I wish her child to survive," answering slowly.

"Yes Master" Izumo walk the nearest room followed by some of the maids and the healer. Then he laid the woman on the bed.

"Master, this woman, where did you find her? Why did you bring her here?" hearing the healers voice Izumo turned about to glance at him.

"I wish to take her child, that is all, her life is of no consequence to me," speaking in his normal neutral tone, he almost smirked when both the healer and maids stared at him in utter shock.

"P...Please...help me, I have already said that he could have my daughter for saving my life, so please deliver my child..." the woman's voice was weak and Izumo could tell that she would be dead pretty soon. Hearing the woman speak the healer turned back to her and only nodded her head as she motioned to the maids lightly, nodding their head the maids turned to Izumo,

"Master You need to leave, just wait outside." Izumo was slightly surprised that they wanted him to leave but he didn't speak and just turned about and left the room. He didn't care, as long as he got the child nothing else mattered, moving over towards a nearby chair and sited himself. He listened to the screaming of the woman inside of the room as she pushed the child out,

'An S Alice,' a cruel smile grew upon Izumo's lips as he recalled what his father had told him about S Alice.

'S Alice are the most powerful Alice user, they are only females because as everyone knows, the female of the species is always stronger than the male, though there are a few exceptions. Now, the S Alice holds the power, that if trained correctly, she can use any and all Alice without affecting her life span. If you are the guardian from childbirth, her powers have no effect upon that person because she will consider him as a special case. Her powers are like that of any Alice but only a hundred times stronger, she has the ability to extend the life of the person who took cared of her since birth and the person she cared anything and everything around her. There is more though, when the S Alice...' At the time when his father was telling him this he was still young, but his father was never able to finish because that was the day that his mother died from a deep wound she had attained from her mission. Hearing movement outside the hut, Izumo looked at the door to see the maid walking out, a small bundle in her arms. Izumo walked towards the maid, his eyes focused wholly upon the sleeping form in the bundle of cloth. A slight trace of the woman's blood wafted to his nose,

"The mother is dead, is she not?" Already knowing the answer to that question, Izumo reached out his hands slowly, letting them encircle the small child, pulling the child against his chest he looked down. The child had honey gold hair like it's mother, but a few strands were a dark brown color, other than that the child had the mark of the S Alice upon the right shoulder and that was what caught his attention the most. The mark it looked like a Ao (Blue) crescent moon pierced by a sword, which is the Inu Clan's family symbol

'The Inu Clan's family symbol, interesting.'

"Yes, the mother is dead...but Milord, I must ask." The maid's answer pulled Izumo's gaze away from the child in his arms,

"Is that so; then give the woman a proper burial." Speaking solemnly, then he turned about, heading directly towards the dinning room. The maid could only stare in shock as Izumo and the child disappeared into the hallway. The girl was still sleeping but her breaths were coming out soft coos instead, surprisingly Izumo felt his lips twist into a gentle smile as he looked down at her sleeping form,

'I will train her to be the best of the best assassin's' Izumo looked ahead seeing his room just up ahead, walking faster he reached the dinning room. He had sensed his wife presence already and just waited as they approached him holding a small bundle to her chest as well.

"Izumo, what are you holding?" Asami's voice was deep, her voice with obvious venom as she glared at him. Asami Daitokuji-Inu is Izumo's wife. She has a brown hair and blue eyes. She is kind-hearted person, but when she is pushed the wrong way, her darker side comes out and it often leads to destruction. She is part of the Dai Clan which is also renowned assassins. Izumo noticed this but was too busy examining the form of the small child his wife held, the child was male by it had silver hair.

"That, my wife, is none of your concern." Asami Reached a finger towards the child that Izumo was holding slowly, Izumo let out a low protective growl from the back of his throat as he backed away slightly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I have a need for her, but I'd like to know, what did name to our saran (youngest son)?" Izumo didn't wish to bring up the subject of an S Alice just yet so he decided to just stall for a while.

"Hmmm... his name is Dakkousa(Poison Claw); now tell me, what purpose do you need this child for?" Asami was apparently loosing her cool because she was clenching and unclenching her hands as she glared Izumo as if daring him to fight her. Izumo only nodded his head as he pulled the blanket back on the child revealing the symbol on the child's shoulder, Asami's breath caught as he gripped Izumo's shoulder tightly.

"Izumo that child why does it have the Inu clan's Symbol? Do you have an affair with other women?" Izumo glanced down at the child in his arms again and saw that the mark on her arm.

"No she is that my own but will be treated as one, this child is special" Izumo said while putting the blanket on its place.

"If that child is not your's then why do it has the families symbol? And what do you mean by special?" Asami ask while staring at the sleeping baby on Izumo's hands.

"This child will be my successor, she is a S Alice, and her having the families symbol it also a mystery to me but maybe fate bring her to us, though I do not really believe in such things. This will be a family secret and should never be talked about; we will tell that you gave birth to twin a boy and a girl. Tomorrow we will introduce them to the whole family formally."

"What would you name the child?"

"She will be called Yuuri (Prosperity/ to prosper) Adriana (Darkness) and will be part of the Inu Clan"

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2 RUNNING AWAY PART 1

**Chapter 2 Running Away Part 1 **

5 years later

'This is my chance to live, dad and aniki (older brother) are not here; no one can stop me now'

"Yuuri stop you can't live these place" Asami boomed. While stretching her arm to block a five year old brunette.

"Out of the way or else" the five year old Yuuri Adriana Inu Said glaring at her 'mother'.

"No I will not let you live, and why are you living? Are you not happy here? Please my daughter don't live I'll give anything, I'll triple your allowance, more time to play than training-"

"I'm living because I'm bored like hell killing people is becoming boring and I'm tired of it" the girl replied without any emotions in her voice or in her face.

"Now mother out of the way or I'll kill you" Yuuri said in a chilling voice. Asami was shock and shiver from the voice of the young girl.

'Yes you are really the best assassins the family has, even your not related to us by blood, just by her voice is intimidating me, I will not allow to lose some precious thing'

"I will not even if you kill me you're my only daughter, and you are the heir of the clan" Asami said composing her self again. She shoots paralyzing needles out of her mouth and the head straight for Yuuri at a rapid pace. Not really having time to stand, Yuuri just quickly roll herself out of harms way and avoid getting hit by the needles.

"You might have avoided that, but can you avoid this!!!" As soon as Yuuri look up, a gigantic boomerang is heading right for her. Quickly evading it, Yuuri jump away from her attack.

_'Hmm...That boomerang of her could cause a problem. If I could just find an opening where her attack is at its weakest point, I should be able to catch her off guard. Until then, I think I'll just run around and look out for an opening.'_ Yuuri think. Seeing that being confined to running along the floor is limited, she gets a great idea and decides to expand her running to the walls.

"Alright!!! Catch me if you can!!!" Asami continues on throwing her boomerang at her. Just before it reaches, Yuuri manage to run up onto the wall without falling off.

"Soon enough you'll get tired and that's when the fight is over."

_'That's a good point, but that's why I'm doing this for. If I run around long enough I should be able to find a weakness in her- wait a minute...I think I got it!!!'_ Yuuri thinks looking towards her as she throws the boomerang again.

_'That's it!!!'_ Knowing exactly what to do now, Yuuri wait for Asami to throw the boomerang once again. Once she's done it, Yuuri immediately jump off the wall and dash behind her at her top speed. Having her plan work perfectly, and catching her off guard, she pulls out her kunai and stabs her right in the side before the boomerang returns to her. But when it does, she can't catch it due to the pain in her side and she ends up getting hit by her own attack. As soon as she stands, she gets into her fighting stance and prepares herself for battle. She was surprise when Yuuri suddenly appeared right in front of her. Yuuri took this chance and kneed her in the stomach. Asami buckles down, but it's not for long as Yuuri does a roundhouse kick down on Asami's back. After that, she spins her around and flings her up in the air. Yuuri jump up into the air and do a sweeping kick that sends Asami flying towards the wall where she crashes and plummets to the ground.

_'I hope that did it.'_ Yuuri think as she land on the ground, seeing her mother not moving she then dusted her clothes and gave her mother one last look.

"Bye mother"

**End Of Chapter 2 **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3 RUNNING AWAY PART 2

**Chapter 3 Running Away Part 2 **

Yuuri continued walking killing everybody guard maids that tried to stop her from living. When she came to the Golden gate there was her older brother Ryuu (dragon) mommy's little boy as she calls him. Ryuu have a spiky raven hair and red eyes [imagine Hiei he is just 2 years older than Yuuri.

"You will have to get pass me first before you can live squirt" Ryuu said.

"Whatever Ryuu" was the only reply of the little girl.

"You are only confident to live because Dad, Kyou, and Kousa are not here because they are the only ones who can stop you neh" Ryuu sneered at her.

"If you say amai (weak) things like that, you won't survive mama's boy" Yuuri said flexing her claws. Yuuri used her other hand and focus on getting the kunai from her leg holster, it requires a little bit of skill. Such skill required is telekinesis. The telekinesis she was using isn't with her mind, but with her Alice. She encoded all of your weapons with part of her Alice so it'll be easy to call upon if it is needed. It's kind of like a metal and a magnet; her weapons are the magnet and she is the metal. Since this is the case, all she have to do is form the attraction of Alice in her left hand so the kunai will be attracted to it. Thankfully it only takes a few seconds to do so. Once the kunai appears in her hands, you waste no time in throwing it extremely fast at Ryuu. As of right now, things seem to be in slow motion for Yuuri due to the rapid rate she threw the kunai, just as it's about to hit him he catches the kunai between his index and middle finger.

"Nice try." he says tossing it back to her. Yuuri catch it and yell,

"Damn it!!!"

_'How in the hell was he able to catch it. I threw it way too fast for him to do so...damn. I forgot he has his activated at all times. No matter...I'll get him eventually though.'_ Yuuri think while still sending glares at the back. It doesn't take long for her to figure out how she want to kill him.

_'Well Ryuu, it's been fun being around you, but it's time for me to go Bye...'_ Yuuri think taking the kunai you hide strapped on her back she, make sure she don't make any noise while grabbing the kunai. She aim it where his heart is located and throw it directly towards there. As soon as it hit, the Ryuu in front of you disappears.

"Damn it...it's an illusion." Yuuri murmur as she glances backwards. Just as she do, she feels a small prick against your back where the direction of her heart is located. Yuuri saw Ryuu with a small smirk on his face as he holds the kunai against her back.

"It is a known fact not to let your opponent get behind you. It might just cost you your life. Take note of that." he whispers in her ear.

"Then I suggest you take note of that yourself." Yuuri say as the other 'Yuuri' infront of him disappears and she hold a kunai to his back and stab him. Right when she did it, the 'Ryuu' in front of her disappears to her surprise.

_'What? Another illusion...'_ Yuuri think looking behind her and seeing a kunai to her neck.

_'Damn...he was two steps ahead of me. Oh well, I do like challenges but this has to end now.'_ Putting her hands above her head, Yuuri smile to herself and close her eyes then supposed to be 'Yuuri' turned into a log. Ryuu started looking around for her while Yuuri pulled out both her twin jitte from the strap on both her thighs. She was hiding form a tree not too far from Ryuu.

_'This should be amusing.'_ Yuuri thinks to herself as she close her eyes and place both her jitte (Twin Sai Swords) together. She spin them around, she raises them and within an instant, there is a blast right where Ryuu was standing. Once all the smoke clears, Ryuu is no longer there; not a trace is left.

"His not dead?! Where the hell could he be then?!" Yuuri exclaims while looking around frantically.

"Were you too looking for me? How flattering." Ryuu taunt as he appear behind Yuuri. Yuuri didn't give him any time to attack she strike him with both her jitte. Unfortunately for her, he manages to block her attack with only one hand, but before Yuuri have time to react he sends her flying backwards through multiple trees and she land right in the lake. Instead of resurfacing to the top, Yuuri remain at the bottom of the lake and contemplate on her next move.

_'Hmm...He's a lot tougher than I initially thought. I'm sure he's thinking that I'm going to use a clone to attack him, but then again, that's not really a bad idea. I think I have a little surprise for him.'_ Yuuri then swim back to the top of the lake and jump out of the water. She saw Ryuu standing at the edge with a smirk plastered across his face.

"I hope you're ready for this one!!!" Yuuri yell as she through multiple shuriken at him. He doesn't even bother to move as they fly right by him.

"Hmm...It seems that your aim was a little off." he says still looking at her.

"Not quiet." Yuuri yell from behind him. Ryuu doesn't have enough time to turn around and Yuuri sweep her foot under his legs making him fall. Before he hits the ground, her clone grabs him by the leg and starts to swing him around. When it lets go, he's sent flying through multiple trees, but just as he's about to hit the ground, Yuuri do a windmill kick to his stomach making him hit the tree and fall straight to the ground.

"That was very exciting. I haven't been able to do an attack like that in quite sometime. I think you've just made my day. I have to admit, you've been are one of those person to actually inflict any type of damage upon me...even if it's as minor as yours." Yuuri say walking over to him. Ryuu stands up with ease. He wipes the blood from his lip.

"Now don't I feel special?" Ryuu say sarcastically.

"And you should feel special. I haven't used the attack I'm about to use right now in a while." Ryuu tilt his head to the side and smirk.

"We've both been holding back quiet a bit. How about we both go ahead and get down to business?"

"I guess you're right about that." Yuuri say.

"I have been holding back just to test your abilities and I'm sure you've done the same for me." Yuuri and Ryuu just stand there face to face and stare at each other; standing in silence and not saying a word. This long moment of silence is starting to bore Yuuri, so she decide to speak up.

"How about we go ahead and get started. I've got better things to do than stare at you all day." Yuuri tells him.

"Of course. Fighting you is very interesting." he replies back.

"Alright then, it's now or never." Yuuri says still staring into his fluttering red eyes.

_'I wonder what he's up too...'_ Yuuri thinks.

"Yes, now how do you want to do this? Slow and painful, or quick and easy?" he asks with a smirk.

"Hn. Whatever LOSSER"

"You're too cocky for your own good." he says with that same smirk on his face. Ryuu run at full speed to attack. Just when he get to her, he disappear and reappear behind her. When he get ready to sweep her leg, she jumps in the air and counter by kicking Ryuu in the face. This sends him flying through the air, but he recover by doing a flip and then dashing back towards Yuuri. When he reach her, he throw nothing but punches and kicks that she seems to easily dodge. Not to mention when he leave an opening, she manages to kick him hard and send him flying backwards. In a flash he disappear. Yuuri can't sense him anywhere so she just stands there and waits for him to make his move.

"I hope you're not going to make me wait all day for you to attack." she says closing her eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He say coming out of the ground and grabbing her leg. He start to spin around in a circle while holding her leg. When he finally get the right speed, he let go and Yuuri plows through many trees and other pieces of debris. Then, funnels of water start to surround Ryuu as five star lights shine in the sky and shoot down devastating beautiful lightning towards her. She doesn't have a look of fear in her eyes at all. The only thing she does is hold out her hand.

_'What the hell is she doing? She's not...there's just no way!!!'_ Before he knows it, the attack is redirected towards him. Not having much time to react to this, he was unfortunately hit by his own attack. It sends him flying through the forest screaming out in pain until he finally hit a tree that breaks his flight. He drops to the ground and end up leaning up against the tree.

"Damn it...how-how was she able to do that?" he barely mutter while watching Yuuri walk towards him.

_'I can't believe she defeated me…'_ Ryuu thinks. When she finally reaches him she says,

"Have you had enough?"

"Damn you." Ryuu, Say breathing heavily while holding on to the side of his stomach where blood is spilling out then pass out because of blood lost. She only gives him one last glance before she starts to walk away.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please Review...**


	4. Chapter 4 MIKAN SAKURA

**okay i'll stop here for a moment maybe i'll update next month... **

**my brian turn to spagetti and my hand hurts typing chapter 2-4 in one day... **

**please reveiw... **

**thanks people... **

**hope you like this story...**

Chapter 4 Mikan Sakura

In the Inu Clan family, every child is taught discipline, silence, grace and dexterity. They were to stay silent whatever happens, and be able to hide in the darkness, to induce great fear to their prey. The feeling of acceptance is the only thing the Yuuri wanted, yet she never had the chance to experience it. She was given the position as the heir, that she was, but he didn't want it. Because of it, the second child mother favorite son Ryuu always bullied her. The first child always dared her to be better than him before he would admit that she was the rightful heir to the position, and her twin brother Dakkousa, Atleast care for her a little to none that is, she was treated as if she was someone different from them. Not a human like them, when she was at home, she was always given poison in small doses so his body would build immunity against poisons and even electicuted at sometime. In the family, they were taught to be discipline, whatever happened. But her curiosity, and the want to feel the things she had never felt, made Yuuri wanted to see the outer world. She wanted to find something different. As an assassin's heir, she was taught only to kill, and nothing else. She was taught not to feel compassion towards other. She was taught not to feel pity. She was never praised for a job well done, as well, but it was a custom of the assassins. Or so she thought. Praise didn't mean anything to her she only wanted to feel accepted. To feel appreciated. So she secretly read book about emotions what normal people do, so she could easily blend in.

'_Screw the family rules',_ she thought to. He attacked his own mother, and escaped from the Inu Clan's residence. She ran blindly, hoping to escape the confinement of her own home and to find the place where she could fell accepted. Running, Running and running a 5 year old girl with golden brown hair wearing all black was swiftly running in the dark. In normal people it seems like no one just run infront in them but to some with the same level of the girl they can see a flash of brown and black. She was running form the men that her family to bring her back.

"Come back here! You can't run forever!" the man shouts while still chasing after her. The girl turns around and sticks out her tongue.

"Go back and tell them to quit sending men after me. I'll do everything I can to run away. Got It!"

"Ha!!! You don't have a choice in the matter." One of them says grabbing her arm. After 5 minutes all the men end up to beating them up pretty badly, sending them running back. After 3 months of running and hiding, she finally arrives at a new village.

'Hmm. Maybe I can keep a low profile here. Hmm I think I would just pretend to be an orphan or something.' Then the girl's stomach started to growl.

'It looks like I need to eat. I'm not surprised. I haven't eaten in days. But I don't have any money to buy any food, oh well might as well go to that forest and just sleep it' while sleeping in the forest the girl detect a presence nearing her when she open her eye she saw a old man.

"What are you doing here in the forest little one, you know it's very dangerous in here, come with me I will give you something to eat." The girl hesitates for a moment then nods her head. After a few minutes the come to the old man house.

"Here come welcome to my humble home" Then the old man lead her to the dinning room.

"Sit here while I fix something for you to eat." Then the old man disappeared in the kitchen after a few minutes the old man came with ramen. The girl looks examines the food then inhaled its aroma

'It doesn't look nor smells like something was added to it; maybe it's safe to eat it'

"Go on eat it before it become cold" the man said giving her a reassuring smile. Then girl started eating her ramen.

"What's your name" the old man asks, the girl stop eating and looks at the man then to her food.

_'Damn it!!! I knew he was gonna ask me that, but I can' let him know who I am...it's too dangerous.'_ the girl thinks.

'Hmm, I know'

"My name is Mikan"

"So Mikan, I assume you don't have a place to stay." Asks the old man.

"You could stay here if you want."

"It's no big deal. I'll find somewhere to stay. Like in that forest I can stay there for free." The girl answered him.

"No it's dangerous out there and staying in the forest is not good for you might get attack by wild animals. You're staying here."

"Listen, I can take care of myself."

_'Please!!! There's no way I can risk staying with anyone!!! I don't even know how long I'll be staying here!!! Please!!!!'_ the girl thinks looking a little anxious for his answer.

"Not another word. It's final. You're going to stay here" the old man says.

'_Fck!!! I knew this was gonna happen!!! I guess I should accept though. I just can't let them find out what I am. It'll be too risky I just hope those idiots followed those fake trials I made...'_

"I guess so."

"Then it's settled. And you may call me Ji-chan" The old man says smiling.

After 5 months

"Mikan do you want me to adopt you as my granddaughter?"

"Re-Really your going to adopt me, but you don't even know me truly-" but she was cut off

"Its okay don't worry I can feel that you're good person" the old man patted Mikan's head

"So from this day on you will be my granddaughter. You'll be Mikan Sakura."

**End Of Chapter 4 **

**Please Review**


	5. NOTice

**Preview of Chapter 5 The Mikan Sakura**** Façade**

5 Months after the Adoption

'_I don't really comprehend these emotions that humans have. From what I have read in some stories some of these emotions are called love, hatred, compassion, hurt form the heart, jealousy, sadness, frustration, happiness, rage, the feeling of friendship, belonging, hope and loneliness. I have always wondered what it's like to feel happiness, belonging, friendship, compassion, hope and love. I have always wondered why I am an outcast to my own family… I've read about this before, I believe that the word for this is called acting. My idea is instead of being my regular self I should act a way people would leave me alone, it was all I could think of at that time. I would and I am still acting happy. I used to watch the way parents behaved with their kids, kids behave with their own age group. I examined and studied their behavior and use them as my own. I created, though I'm still perfecting my façade. There is also the fact that I'm a child, so no one will suspect. After all they say ignorance is a bliss, and how true that is.'_

Everyone in the village never second thought of the happiness that was shown by the little brunette. They didn't know that the girl was deprive the child of any human emotion by her own family to be the perfect killing machine. 

'_It's been months since I run away and made this carefree-happy-go-lucky mask of mine and no one showed up yet…hmm I don't think they would just give up on me…oh well I can just kick their assess anytime…'_

_End of POV_

"Mikan next month you are going to attend pre-school how does that sound like to you" the old man ask.

"That sounds good ojiji" 

'Well what kind of _façade will I put on while I'm in that school, hmmmm…. I know a deadlast would do it won't attract that mach attention to me'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry for not updating for so long school project… sadistic teacher torturing students with pile of pile of projects… and I have some technical problems with my computer... Gah I've finish chapter 5-10 but the file in my computer is missing so ive to retype in again… gee I can't remember some of what i've wrote … sorry for the sort chapter don't worry I'll be update it soon… I'm just looking for the hard copy of this story thankfully I' made a hard copy so it won't take long to update it….thank you for those who review my fics good bless you all well for those who didn't well please review…


End file.
